


Every Rose has its Thorn

by KnightOfTheInksword



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Renly, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Arranged Marriage, First Time, M/M, Omega!Loras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfTheInksword/pseuds/KnightOfTheInksword
Summary: In a world where male omegas are considered little better than breeding stock and pretty prices, Loras is forced to marry the king’s youngest brother. Rumour has it he is an alpha – something Loras detests –, and a Baratheon at that. He does everything in his power to avoid arousing his new husband’s interests. Renly, meanwhile, is having his own struggles with his past and preparing himself for a loveless marriage… until he meets his new omegan spouse who is as captivating as he his infuriating.Or the one where Robert arranges Renly’s marriage and it turns out he is not as clueless to his brother’s preferences as everyone thinks.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Highgarden

Loras was nervously pacing his room, silently fuming. How could they?! His own family?! It was the utmost betrayal. The rational part of him understood that their hands were as tied as his were and that they could not exactly disobey King Robert, but the mere thought of what he most likely would have to go through made his blood boil again. He was a warrior damnit! Not some whore the king’s brother could stick his cock into! 

As Mace Tyrell’s youngest son Loras was not delusional enough to think he would inherit something, but he did think that he would at least be free to live a long life free of the constraints of marriage. And even if he did marry, Loras figured he would at least have a say in it – perhaps get married to a beta man. Not a damn alpha! 

There was a soft knock on the door, signalling Margaery’s entry. She shut the door and with a grace that few people possessed moved across the room to take her little brother into her arms. She was only older by a few minutes, seeing as they were twins, but to them it always felt like more. She was mature in ways Loras had still to learn. Not to mention that she tended to mother him often.  
“Are you still angry at me?” she asked softly, while running her hands through his golden locks. 

“No,” came the muffled reply. He was, but it was difficult to stay mad when she was trying to comfort him. 

“I know this must be difficult, Loras, but you are smart. Don’t make it unnecessary difficult. Remember what Grandmother taught us.”

Loras let out an indignant huff. “You were always her golden student. I’m sure one day you’ll rule the seven kingdoms and have every alpha, including your future husband, grovelling at your feet.”  
Margaery gave one of her honest, rich laughs and Loras couldn’t help smirking as well before turning serious again.

“But I’m not like that. Sure, I might sometimes get what I want with a little bit of manipulation.” At his sister’s look of disbelief he amended, “okay, usually! I usually get what I want. But this is different. I have too much of a temper – especially when it comes to alphas! They’re such condescending, all-knowing, egoistic pieces of –”  
“Loras!” Margaery gave her brother a stern look. “You’re not going to warm your future husband to you with that attitude. There are far worse men and by the sound of it Renly is not the worst Baratheon by a long shot.” 

“He’s still an alpha though. And all alphas are pricks.” 

Margaery sighed. “I know it is difficult, but Loras please try to appease him. The Baratheons are known to have raging tempers and I don’t want to see my little brother buried before his time.” 

Loras was still silently fuming, but he disliked the fear in his sister’s eyes. “Very well. I’ll try to be more submissive. For you.” 

He wouldn’t really. But she didn’t have to know that.

* * *

Renly sat upright in the carriage, dreading the next few hours. It had been two weeks since he had first been told a match has been arranged for him. It was so typical Robert that he did not even bother arguing anymore. If being raised by his oldest brother has taught him anything it was arguing with Robert was fruitless: he’d lose and probably be worse off as well for simply voicing his disagreement.  
This did not mean he was fine with simply being married off. His brother knew he had never found women attractive. He liked men: which with him being an alpha was not too frowned upon, since traditionally it was perfectly fine if his spouse was a male omegan. The only problem was that there were so blessedly few male omegas out there that it was highly impossible to even meet one, never mind marry one. Not to mention, Robert explicitly needed this match to take place for political reasons. 

Renly sighed again for the umpteenth time. Maybe the Tyrell girl would not be so bad. Afterall, he had heard tales of House Tyrell’s beauty. Perhaps they would get along and be able to at least form some sort of friendship. 

The thing he was most worried about, however, was how she would perceive him. Granted he was handsome, but he did not tick the traditional boxes of a dominant, large, strong alpha. In fact, if Renly had to describe himself it would be the exact opposite. He had a very laidback personality and shied away from conflict, he did not enjoy anything physical like fighting and he most definitely did not have a long history of women he had taken to bed. More than once he has been mistaken for a beta male, even an omega at one very awkward dinner.  
All Renly could do was hope his future bride would not be too disappointed. 

* * *

The Baratheon coach arrived early the next day and all the savants of House Tyrell were in uproar. There would be no wedding ceremony, to the utter disappointment of Lady Olenna – and Renly – and the marriage would simply take place by having all the legal documents signed. Thus why Renly had come all the way to Highgarden to pick up his future bride. 

He was greeted outside by the whole Tyrell family, or what then seemed like the whole family to him. Determined to make a good first impression on his in-laws and future mate, Renly painted an easy smile on his face and with easy grace stepped out of the carriage. 

Mace Tyrell was the first to greet him, shaking his hand profusely and welcoming him to the family with an openness Renly was unaccustomed to seeing. He instantly took a liking to his future father-in-law. There was an honest look on his face, something Renly knew was rare. Something in his shoulders loosened as the Baratheon started to feel more comfortable. 

Introductions proceeded, but Renly’s eyes locked on Mace’s only daughter. She was a great beauty, even he had to admit that. She was pleasant to look at, graceful, and her dress was absolutely exquisite. Although he could appreciate her beauty, Renly felt no attraction to her. Not like he knew he was supposed to. 

Her smirk took him by surprise, and he gave a low bow before lightly kissing her hand. 

Her eyes danced with amusement, and he blushed, wondering what she must think of him. But never one to be outdone, Renly turned on his charm and flashed her his own winning smile. “My lady, you look absolutely exquisite. I am delighted to finally make your acquaintance. My brother has told me much about you.” 

Robert had not really. He had made a comment to Renly about how he picked him a “fetching creature” as a mate and that if it was in his power he would have gotten the “prickly thing” pregnant a long time ago. Needless to say the comment had rubbed Renly the wrong way, but now that he saw Margaery he had to admit she was, as his brother put it, quite “fetching”. Why his brother would call her “prickly” he did not yet know but figured he would soon find out.

Her eyes continued to dance with amusement and her smirk turned into a full smile by the end. “Lovely to meet you too, Lord Renly.”

“Shall we get the paperwork over with?” Lady Olenna said, lazily fanning herself. “We can have tea in the garden while you read through it.”

“Thank you, that would be delightful. I’d love to see more of your home.” He directed the last sentence to Margaery. 

Lady Olenna gave a snort and lead the way. Renly had this uncomfortable feeling that every time she looked at him she could see straight through his false smile and polite façade.  
As if reading his mind, Margaery took his arm and conspicuously whispered, “Don’t worry. She’ll warm up to you.” All Renly could manage was a nervous laugh. 

“Is she always this intimidating?”

“Only to those she thinks might harm her flock. She’s not fond of having a rooster in the hen house.” 

Renly also leaned closer, “My sincerest apologies for rattling the cage. I promise not to pluck any of the chicks’ feathers.” 

“That was horrible!” Margaery laughed. “I hope my brother requires a taste for puns.”

“Brother?”

“Ah yes, Loras is still packing. But I’m sure he’ll come down soon.” The sparkling was back in Margaery’s eyes. “Ah they already served the cheese too! Come sit, Lord Renly.”

Renly watched as she sauntered over to take a seat next to her grandmother, hips swaying seductively. Her words kept replaying in his head. Brother? Packing? Was she not the youngest Tyrell after all? 

* * *

By the time the paperwork was signed and Loras’ suitcases were being placed on top of the carriage he had no excuse left. He had to go down. 

He had been sitting on his balcony overlooking the beautiful rose-gardens surrounding his home, scheming. He had to come up with a plan. He could not risk running away, that much he knew, but he could also not allow this Baratheon alpha to bed him. He simply refused to be mated and bred like some mare. His first thought was to make himself look as unpresentable as possible: Loosely fitted clothing, shaving his hair off. But the problem was Loras was vain. He could not bring himself to cut off his locks. 

Maybe the alpha would be unattracted to men? It was rare for an alpha to refuse a male omega, but not unheard of. Loras could only hope. 

Apart from the above Loras has decided that against his sister’s warning he was going to do everything in his power to appear unappealing to his future husband. He would be rude, cold, insulting and every bit as petty as only Loras Tyrell could be. He just hoped it would not backfire and the alpha would not try to “discipline” him like a child for his own “betterment”. 

Loras stomach made a tense twist again. He had heard stories. Of course, he had heard stories. Being noble offered some protection, but vile men were everywhere regardless of status and money. Not to mention that the rich were never held accountable for anything. Not for murder, not for abusing their servants and definitely not for raping their spouses – especially not their omegan spouses. Loras shuddered again. Well he had a backup plan should all the above fail.

Slowly he twisted the small, finely designed dagger in his hands. He was trained and very good with a blade. Whether or not he would be able to overpower his husband was up for debate, but he sure as hell was not going down without a fight. If his husband did not heed his warnings and decided to try and bed him anyway he had another thing coming. 

Sheathing the dagger, Loras righted his clothes and started descending the steps with a solemnness that would mirror someone walking to their execution rather than their new husband.


	2. Storm's End

Renly took it all in. Highgarden was a breeze of fresh air in comparison to Storm’s End. With its light colour scheme and ornate rose gardens, he did not feel so restricted. More often than not he felt like he was suffocating in Storm’s End, but that might have had more to do with his brothers there and not so much with the architecture of his estate. 

Renly was just about to help himself to another delicious piece of pie when a commotion at the entrance caught his attention. It would seem the youngest Tyrell had finally emerged from upstairs.   
If Renly had thought Margaery was beautiful, Loras was breath-taking. He was by no means a boy, but he possessed the slender frame and delicate features male omegas were known for. Renly had seen male omegas before, had even bedded them, but only ever in the confines of a brothel. Never had he had the pleasure to see one quite so nobly put together who carried himself with an air of haughtiness and self-awareness. 

“Ah Loras, you have finally decided to grace us with your presence I see,” Lady Olenna remarked. If Loras could hear the note of disapproval in her voice he promptly ignored it in favour of picking up a fig. Renly tracked the movement of Loras – the name suited him – taking a bite out of the fruit. He could feel a slight blush make its way over his cheeks – which turned into a full flush when he caught Margaery knowingly smirking at him.

The Tyrell twins were certainly bewitching. 

“Are my suitcases secured on the carriage,” Loras mumbled with a full mouth to the footman standing at the side. 

“Aye, m’lord.”

“Good.” Loras had finished his fig and was in the process of pouring himself a cup of wine when Renly cleared his throat. 

It turned out his grandmother’s disapproval was not the only thing Loras ignored. He was decidedly not acknowledging his future husband on purpose and Renly had no idea how to go about the introduction. Thankfully, Mace stepped in.

“Ah son,” Mace promptly declared while rising, “I would like you to meet our guest, and your future husband, Renly.”   
Renly politely got up from his seat, giving the young omega a genuine smile.

Loras briefly glanced in his direction before fully turning away from him.   
“Future husband? I was under the impression the legal documents were already signed.”

“Ah well yes, technically –” Mace stammered. 

“They require your signature,” Renly calmly interjected. “You simply have to sign here,” he said while pointing to the dotted line, “and then we are good to go.”

The look Loras gave Renly in answer could best be described as scathing. He wiggled his nose slightly before lifting his chin and turning back to his father. 

Renly was beginning to see where Robert’s “prickly” comment came from.

* * *  
Loras was loathed to admit the Baratheon was not exactly unattractive. He was not sure what exactly he was expecting, but it was not that. Renly was far slimmer than he first thought, and definitely knew how to make himself presentable. Loras had to admit his waistcoat was very fine indeed. And as distracting as it was, his smile was kind. 

But his manners! Those betrayed Renly’s alpha nature. For only an alpha, Loras thought, could be so arrogant and entitled in his behaviour. 

Loras signed the papers, of course he did. He did not humour Renly either by informing him that his signature meant nothing and that it was only for legal reasons that it was required anyway.   
He could feel both his grandmother and his sister’s eyes on him; one pair disapproving and the other pitying. He straightened his shoulders, determined not to show any weakness to the alpha behind him. His was the third pair of eyes he could feel on him – burning in a way the others never could, but Loras did not know his husband well enough yet to know what his gaze meant. 

The next few minutes were a blur of walking Loras to the carriage, hugging him and wishing him well. Before Loras quite knew what had happened he was seated in his new carriage with the Baratheon lord across him, driving off to his new home. 

Loras gazed out of the window, determined to continue to ignore Renly – a part of him was terrified that the alpha would move into his personal space the moment they were out of view. Thankfully, he seemed content with just staring. 

Any hope Loras had that his husband might not be interested in male omegas vanished the moment he joined their party. He could feel Renly’s iron hot gaze on him, as well as the ill-concealed lust in his eyes. Truth be told, Loras was terrified. He hid it well behind his aggressive exterior, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before the scales start to fall and Renly see him for what he really is: alone and friendless, completely at his mercy.

* * *  
Renly was at a loss at how to proceed. On the one hand, he wanted to put his new spouse at ease and calm the raging anger he could see in Loras’ eyes, but on the other hand he knew what it felt like to want to be left alone sometimes. Solitude was something precious and Renly was loathed to intrude on his husband’s peace.

Perhaps, Renly thought, it would be best to remain silent. Loras seemed like the sort of man who would attempt to strike up a conversation when he was ready. He did not seem timid or shy, and definitely not like the typical, terrified, blushing maiden. 

Why he was so angry, Renly could only guess at. Perhaps he did not want to be married, or perhaps more specifically did not want to be married to a Baratheon. It was no secret Renly’s house did not have the best reputation, and especially to someone as rich as Loras he must surely seem like a step down on the food chain. Not to mention the fault may lay with Renly himself. The omega barely took one look at him before deciding he was not worth his time. Perhaps Loras wanted a more aggressive alpha? One who was more dominant and could put him in his place? Was he acting out deliberately and testing Renly? 

His thoughts soon turned from all the possible reasons Loras might dislike him to what would happen in the next few hours. They were destined to reach Storm’s End a little after dark, but still early enough that they could technically still have a wedding night. Renly had been dreading it on his journey to Highgarden, but now he was dreading it again for entirely new reasons. 

He wanted Loras. That much was indisputable. His husband was beautiful, and Renly would have no problems whatsoever rising to the occasion, so to speak. However, Renly always approached sex as something more of a fun activity than a serious matter. Loras did not seem like the sort of partner who would just laugh at Renly’s ill-timed jokes and charming flirtations to please him. On the contrary, he seemed like the sort of partner that would make a snide remark at Renly’s inability to satisfy him. 

Glancing over at his new husband, Renly saw Loras had fallen asleep. He must have been tired indeed if he was able to stay asleep during this unpleasantly bumpy ride. That did not mean Renly did not envy him. 

* * *  
Loras awoke when the carriage came to an abrupt halt, jostling him awake. He had awakened once or twice before, but this time it was dark outside, and the carriage seemed to have stopped. Looking out of the other window, Loras made out the dark silhouette of his husband’s home, illuminated by candles in some of the windows. 

“I was not sure whether to wake you earlier, but we are finally here.” Renly’s voice was soft when he spoke, careful, as if he was respecting the fact that Loras’ was not fully awake yet.

“Finally,” was all Loras could manage in his state of half-wakefulness. Renly’s face was illuminated by some torches carried by the servants as they unloaded the baggage. He had a soft smile on his lips and a hint of amusement in his eyes. In return Loras narrowed his.

Deciding he felt far too vulnerable under his husband’s gaze he turned and stepped out of the carriage, daring to approach the place he would now have to call home. 

The words, gothic mansion, came to mind as the footman opened the door for Loras to enter. Storm’s End was cold, dark and eerily silent. A young maid showed Loras to his room, which he was pleased to see was not one he shared with Renly. They would have to share a joined washroom and there were no locks on the doors, but Loras could easily move the big desk in front of the door. 

A warm fire was burning as he entered and, as he eyed the room, he had to admit the furniture were beautifully carved. It was not as extravagant as Highgarden, but it had a different appeal to it. It would have to do.

* * *  
Renly watched his mate take in his bedroom. It was a beautiful suite, or at least in Renly’s opinion. He was sure Loras was used to better, but the omega seemed surprisingly satisfied. It gave Renly an ill-concealed hope that all may yet still be well. 

“You approve of it?” 

Loras did not turn to face Renly, nor did he remove his hand from running over the woodwork of his desk. 

“It’s beautifully done.” 

Renly could not help but notice that Loras was still not looking at him.

“A craftsman here in Storm’s End did it. If you wish I can have more furniture made for you in a similar style – in case you feel there is anything lacking from the room.”  
Renly was met with silence.

Well then, he was no expert in Loras Tyrell’s moods yet, but he knew his company was not desired. 

In one final attempt to ally his new husband Renly suggested, “It is quite late but my cook, Ms Phillips, prepared a tray of cold meats and sides for us. Would you join me downstairs for a dreadfully late dinner? You must be hungry.”

“I’m not.”

“Oh come,” Renly smirked, trying his hardest to use his charm to win Loras over. “We’ve not eaten anything since we left Highgarden this morning. You must be hungry.”

“I assure you my Lord, I am not.” This time Loras turned around as he said it and walked over to open the door before stating, “I am however very tired and will retire for the night. Good evening.”

Unsure what to do with such a clear dismissal, Renly had no choice but to step through the open door and bid Loras goodnight. His smile must have faltered, but he tried not to let it show how much the young omega’s clear rejection hurt him. 

The door was promptly shut behind him before he could turn around. 

Renly sighed. Well, it would seem his husband is determined to hate him. He could only hope Loras might have a change of heart when the morning comes.


	3. Knights and Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify the timeline: the current story takes place long after medieval times (probably around the 1800's). Some of the characters, (like Robert, Renly, the Tyrells etc) are in this era while others (like Daenerys and her dragons etc) lived in the past (the original timeline).  
> This becomes important (and perhaps confusing) since Loras reads a lot of old historical books/accounts etc.  
> I hope it becomes clearer the longer the story goes on. 
> 
> Also just for reference:  
> The Book of Brothers - the accounts of the knights of the kingsguard.  
> The 5 knightly virtues - Chastity/Fidelity, Courtesy, Honesty, Generosity, Prowess/Justice 
> 
> P.S. I would also like to thank all of you for the support you have given this fic so far! I really appreciate it!

On the other end of the door Loras let out a sigh of relief. So far Renly had not pushed the matter of their coupling. In fact, he reacted quite well when Loras basically marched him out of the room. 

Loras did not miss the way his smile thinned or his eyes lost a bit of their spark, but Loras refused to feel bad. He did not ask to be here, nor did he want Renly for a husband. If the Baratheon did not want a rude, independent omega then he should have picked a different husband.

Granted there were not many of them, but Loras knew of at least one or two other unmated omegas in noble families. Theon Greyjoy and Lancel Lannister immediately coming to mind. Even if Loras was not as vain as he knew himself to be, he would still have concluded that he was the handsomest of the three, but that did not stop him from resenting the fact that Renly chose him. 

Loras stripped himself of his riding clothes and shimmied into bed. Usually he would forgo wearing nightclothes as he quite enjoyed the feeling of the cool sheets against his skin, but this time he dressed appropriately out of fear that his husband might change his mind and come looking for him regardless of his earlier dismissal. 

The hours ticked by slowly and Loras’ sleep was anything but peaceful. 

When dawn finally broke Loras wasted no time in getting up and going outside. If he were back in Highgarden he would have spend his morning training, or perhaps simply running. As he was still unfamiliar with all the residents of Storm’s End he decided to do his second favourite activity in the mornings: go riding. 

The stables were blessedly empty when Loras entered them. Slowly he made his way down the different stalls until his eyes fell on a beautiful white mare. She was clearly well cared for and responded with a sweet flick of the ear when Loras entered. 

Loras was immediately drawn to her and started brushing her before expertly saddling her. He chose one of the finer saddles there; one with intricate golden threads. As he mounted and took off for his morning ride he already felt better; Freer from the dark estate looming behind him.

* * *  
Renly woke up well rested and far later than his active husband. The servants were all up and about by the time the lord of Storm’s End made his way downstairs for breakfast. To his utter dismay the room was void of his husband and upon arrival he was informed by the footman that Loras had gone riding. 

Renly did not mind his new husband’s hobbies, but he was strangely disappointed not to have been met with him. After all, they were married now. 

Eating his lunch in silence, Renly replayed yesterdays events in his head. Looking back all Renly’s fears seemed laughable at now. The wedding night he so dreaded did not take place, and the wife he was ready to tolerate for society’s sake did not exist. One thing Renly did wonder at, however, was why his brother did not just tell him his ‘bride’ was to be omegan. Surely then Renly could have planned accordingly and not perhaps eased some of Loras’ obvious discomfort. 

Loras. One thing was very clear and that was that Loras did not approve of the match. The exact reasons behind his disapproval Renly could not yet tell, however, he had some guesses to why Loras was displeased. It could simply be the speed at which the match took place – perhaps Loras was not ready to leave home yet. Highgarden, as Renly recalled, was beautiful.

Another possible reason could be their family. Renly was not oblivious to Robert’s scandals. No sane omega would want to connect themselves with such a man. And yet not all omegas were sane. Many people (alphas, betas and omegas alike) threw a blind eye to Robert’s actions simply because he was king. A lot could be overlooked if a match benefitted someone’s social standing – and to be connected to brother of the king would be beneficial. 

Seen in a provincial light it was a good match. Although House Tyrel had an outrageous amount of money, House Baratheon was by no means poor. Renly was a lord in his own right with titles, lands and an estate to spare. But by comparison Loras was used to better. He struck Renly as the type of spoiled child that had everything handed to him on a silver platter. Perhaps he thought Renly would not be able to provide the same sort of lifestyle as he was used to. Wrong as that assumption would be.

And of course, the final guess Renly could render at his husband’s disapproval was a personal one: Loras did not approve of him as a viable alpha. The insecurity that was present from day one had tripled after Renly learned that his new spouse was omegan. And tripled again once Renly realised he was very attracted to said new spouse and desired him. Technically as Loras’ alpha husband he had precedence, which meant that traditionally Renly did have some beneficial rights – like the right to Loras’ bed. 

But Renly was selfish, he wanted more than just a warm body. He wanted Loras’ companionship and love. He had grown up lonely and unloved in this estate and was not about to spend his married life in a similar fashion. He may have been prepared to do so once when he thought he was wedding a beta female, but now that Loras was in his grasp he wanted it all.

Finishing his breakfast, Renly went upstairs to his room and started planning. Wardrobe was the first thing on his list. The surest way to make a good impression was by dressing the part – and Renly had very fine clothes: From lace to satin to velvet. He was going to prove to his husband that he could be every bit as expensive as the suitors his spouse was surely used to seeing in Highgarden. Secondly, by grooming himself Loras was surely going to find him more desirable, not to mention hopefully see the disparity between his delicate lace and his brother’s uninspired wardrobe. 

After weighing his options, Renly settled on a light satin shirt with a matching green and golden vest. Looking in the mirror while adjusting his cravat he had to admit he looked very handsome. Flashing his own bedazzling smile at his reflection Renly turned around, ready to go woe his new spouse.

He was promptly informed by his valet, Mr Hughes, that Loras had in the meantime returned from his early morning outing and has since stationed himself in the library. Renly couldn’t help wrinkling his nose at that. 

“What on earth is he doing in there?”

Usually Renly avoided the library at all costs.

“Honestly, my lord, I don’t know. I believe he might be reading, or perhaps simply familiarising himself with the house.”

“Perhaps.”

Despite his dislike of it, Renly made his way to the dreaded room filled with volumes and volumes of books ranging from law to medicine to history. 

Upon entering he found a low fire burning in the hearth. He gently shut the door and made his way over to the comfortable sitting area situated near it, but found it strangely empty. No other sound filled the great room except the crackling of the burning wood and for a moment Renly thought Loras must have left before he heard the distinct sound of a page turning. 

Sure enough, upon further inspection he found Loras sat of the ground near one of the bookcases, hidden from view, with a large red tome in his delicate hands. He seemed so engrossed by the words that he failed to realise he was being watched, to Renly’s utter amusement. 

“What are you reading?” 

Loras visibly startled before looking up. His eyes were bright blue and Renly was once again forced to admit how utterly beautiful he was.  
“The first volume of The Book of Brothers.”

“Ah.” Renly had no idea what it was, but assuming it was a work of fiction added: “Do you like the story?” 

The confusion on Loras’ face was endearing.  
“Story? You mean the accounts?”

“Yes.”

Loras narrowed his eyes at his husband.  
“You’ve never read it have you?”

Renly shifted his weight to his other leg, suddenly uncomfortable.  
“Sure I have. It’s very,” Renly was searching for a word that was neutral enough, “intriguing.” 

“I suppose.” Loras answered hesitantly, seeming to size Renly up.

“Which one is your favourite?”

Renly might have found it amusing, were he not so far out of his debt. 

“I rather enjoy a good love story,” Renly eventually settled on after weighing his options.

“Likewise. Though not all of the accounts are as chaste as I thought they would be.”  
There was a sparkle visible in his husband’s eyes that Renly got the impression of was there very much at his expense. 

“Love stories rarely are though, are they?”

“True, although the lack of virtue in some of these are truly unsettling. One would think having taken an oath they would take the concept of chastity more seriously.”  
Renly got the sense Loras was willingly baiting him now.  
Unsure how to answer he settled on, “Ah yes, I fear infidelity is always a problem among couples, and a rather common literary trope.” 

For a moment Renly thought Loras was not going to respond, but then the omega continued.

“And not to mention the lack of chivalry displayed. It truly is unsettling to read at times – especially regarding the havoc raised by Rheagal. He was truly spitting fire.”  
Renly tried to rack his brain for any character, fictional or otherwise, that he remembered with such a name. Nothing came to mind. He was not fond of history lessons and often opted out to the utter dismay of his tutor. As for fictional characters, Renly had a similar problem. He did not read. 

Assuming Rheagal to be the protagonist, and assumingly also the love interest in the story, Renly thought it might be a good time to address his husband’s concerns regarding their own relationship. After all, Loras seemed to be asking these questions deliberately as if to proof a point. Perhaps he meant to indirectly comment on their own situation, or to make a connection between this Rheagal character and Renly’s own brother’s appalling behaviour. 

“I rather dislike uncourteous behaviour. I especially avoid alphas who are violent and causes havoc. In fact, there is nothing I like less than rude, confrontational people.”  
Instead of his words having the desired effect, to ally his husband a little, it seemed to have the opposite effect. Renly got the impression Loras was trying very hard not to laugh. 

After a moment the amused omega seemingly got himself under control and responded with a mere question. “What do you think of his brothers?”

Brothers. The Book of Brothers. The pieces were slowly falling into place for Renly. Loras was reading a story about brothers and their sexual endeavours (or perhaps simply courtships). Feeling slightly less out of his depth, Renly confidently, yet carefully, responded. 

“Well I definitely find them more charming than their brother. And handsomer too,” Renly added with a wink. 

* * *  
Loras finally decided to take pity on his husband. Or that is what he tells himself. The truth is he couldn’t hold his laughter for much longer. The amount of nonsense his husband was capable of sprouting was something to behold. Talking seemed to come easily to Renly – even if it was the biggest heap of rubbish Loras had ever heard. 

It was apparent from the start Renly had not read the book – or even knew what it was about. A part of Loras was angry that Renly took so little interest in their country’s great history and the noble men who fought its wars. 

Back in Highgarden Loras’ fascination with knights were no secret. He had read The Book of Brothers before. Of course, he had. Many times. But he always came back to it whenever he felt down. It gave him courage somehow to fight his own battles. 

Renly’s charm and handsomeness did not escape Loras. Those were partly the reasons he was not as annoyed at being interrupted reading as he would usually be. Renly was more entertaining than annoying at the moment. 

“I think you need to read the book again, Lord Baratheon. It seems you have forgotten some key aspects.”

“Such as?”

“Rheagal and his brothers were dragons.”

Loras watched Renly’s eyes widen a little and a blush spread on his cheeks.

“I see.” 

Suddenly Renly let out a deep laugh. 

Relief. That was the first emotion that went through him; and then a strange warm feeling evoked by his husband’s laughter. Loras was surprised at his own reaction. He did not really think Renly would do something, but he knew alphas did not like to be corrected. That threat of violence, sadly, was always present. Yet if Renly possessed it, Loras had yet to see it.


End file.
